1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly, to an external automatic control smart air pump.
2. The Prior Arts
Air pump is an essential component for various types of inflatable objects (e.g. inflatable mattress, inflatable trampoline, inflatable sofa, inflatable toys and etc.), and is usually installed at an internal side of a soft capsule inside an inflatable object so as to inflate the inflatable object rapidly, to preserve the air pressure thereof or to deflate the inflatable object rapidly. In this way, inflatable objects can be expanded for later use, or can be deflated to reduce the size thereof to be stored away.
At present, most of the conventional air pumps on the market, such as the portable air pump, are not equipped with the auto stop function. The user would have to turn the air pump on or off manually, which can be rather inconvenient. In order to overcome this drawback, some portable air pumps are provided with built-in auto stop mechanism; however, the structure of the auto stop mechanism of such air pumps is rather complicated and is difficult to assemble. In addition, the conventional auto stop mechanism cannot be controlled precisely according to the actual air pressure inside the inflatable object, which can cause inconvenience as well.